The present invention relates to an information recording and reproducing apparatus such as a DVD recorder connected to a monitor conforming to an HDMI (high definition multimedia interface) standard and method for changing setting language of the information recording and reproducing apparatus, and particularly relates to the information recording and reproducing apparatus capable of automatically change a setting language so as to be in conformity with a language for displaying a setting menu of the monitor.
In some cases, a display device having a screen for displaying an image and an image outputting device which outputs image information are connected to each other. At this time, if a language used in the display device is different from a language used in the image outputting device, there arise a problem that a person who could not understand one of the languages may experience inconvenience.
Accordingly, there have been suggested a image outputting device, a image outputting method, and an information recording medium for accurately setting a display condition of image information of the display device whenever connecting the display device to the image outputting device such as a DVD reproducing apparatus (See Patent Document 1).
In this case, the image outputting device corresponds to the DVD reproducing apparatus. The display device corresponds to a television monitor conforming to an HDMI standard In addition, the HDMI standard is an interface for transmitting a digital AV signal from the DVD reproducing apparatus to the display device such as a television receiver or a projector. The HDMI standard is extended from a DVI (digital visual interface for computer) Version 1.0 which is a conventional standard. The DVI is a standard for transmitting only image information, but the HDMI standard is designed to transmit not only the image information, but also audio information or the other information. In addition, the HDMI standard can also transmit a high-quality multi-channel audio and a high-resolution image signal of various formats.
In a case where contents of a CSS (content scrambling system) are output from the DVD reproducing apparatus, the HDMI standard is authorized by the CPAC (Copy Protection Advisory Council). The CSS is a system which encodes and records data and decodes the data at the reproduction time and is provided with the DVD reproducing apparatus in order to protect a plurality of DVD video titles.
In this case, the image outputting device includes an acquiring unit (CPU) which preliminarily acquires display condition information to control an image display of an HDMI monitor, an information converter which converts image information to be output to the HDMI monitor on the basis of the display condition information, and an HDMI transmitting unit which outputs the image information converted by the information converter to the HDMI monitor.
The image information acquired from the DVD is converted by the information converter and displayed on the HDMI monitor connected to the DVD reproducing apparatus. Consequently, when a user changes the display condition acquired from the HDMI monitor, the image information can be output to the HDMI monitor in the display condition which the user has changed rather than the display condition acquired from the HDMI monitor.
Even when the HDMI monitor is connected again to the DVD reproducing apparatus, the image information can be output in the display condition which has been changed in accordance with the preference of the user without changing the setting of the display condition of the image information in accordance with the preference of the user. Accordingly, it is possible to improve convenience of the user.
There are disclosed an image display device and an image display method capable of automatically setting a display mode and reproducing an image while emphasizing preference of the user (See Patent Document 2).
The image display device includes an HDMI connector to which a digital transmission bus conforming to an HDMI standard is connected and an HDMI signal-processing unit which extracts and outputs display related information when the display-related information is included in a received digital signal. In addition, the image display device includes a selector to which a second image signal containing an image signal obtained by receiving and processing a broadcast signal and a first image signal decoded by a decoding process are input and which selectively outputs one of the first and second image signals. The image display unit also includes a display which displays an image based on the image signal which is selected by the selector and a controller which controls an operation of the display unit.
When the selector selects the first image signal and the display-related information is extracted, the controller automatically sets the display mode for the display unit in response to the display-related information. In the automatically set display mode, when a user issues a command for setting the display mode, the response by the display-related information is stopped and the display mode for the display is set in accordance with the command issued from the user as long as the state selected by the selector is not changed.
Conventionally, when an image display device receives the signal transmitted in compliance with the HDMI standard and automatically sets the image display mode, the display in accordance with user's desired mode could not be necessarily set. However, the above image display device can set the display mode for the display unit according to the setting command of the user when reproducing the image and audio signals conforming to the HDMI standard. Accordingly, it is possible to improve convenience of the automatic setting and also emphasize preference of the user.
There are disclosed a language switching system and a language switching method capable of switching a language without re-inputting a setting value when a user uses a different language (See Patent Document 3).
In the language switching system, a client computer is connected to a server computer through a network, and the language is switched according to a log-in user. The client computer includes an information transmitting unit which transmits log-in information containing a user identifier of the login user to the server computer. On the other hand, the server computer includes a user information record unit which records user information together with the user identifier, a language information record unit which records predetermined information of each language, a receiving unit which receives information from the client computer, an information acquiring unit which acquires a language in the user information corresponding to the user identifier from the user information record unit, and a transmitting unit which transmits the information acquired by the information acquiring unit to the client computer. With such a configuration, in the language information record unit, various items displayed on a display unit of the client computer are recorded with respect to each language used by each user. In addition, on the basis of the language acquired by the user information record unit, the information acquiring unit can acquire information from the language information record unit. In addition, the transmitting unit transmits the acquired information to the client computer. For this reason, the server computer can transmit, to the client compute, the predetermined information such as the various items in a suitable language with respect to each log-in user of the client computer. Consequently, even when a plurality of users using difference language uses the client computer, the languages can be switched without inputting an area setting value of an operating system every time.
There are disclosed an automatic browser display language determining system which includes a Web server for transmitting contents preliminarily stored therein to a display unit of a request source (See Patent Document 4).
The automatic browser display language determining system includes a display language determining unit and the Web server. The display language determining unit determines a language requested from the display unit on the basis of display language setting information for displaying Web contents in a language desired by a user without designation of a display language by a user at accessing time to Web server. The Web server acquires the contents in the corresponding language on the basis of the determination result and delivers the contents to the display device.
The display device notifies the Web server of the display language setting information which is preliminarily stored in a display language setting storage unit of the display device when the display unit accesses to the Web server via a network.
The display language determining unit of the Web server determines the display language on the basis of the display language setting information notified from the display unit, acquires the Web contents of the corresponding language from a contents-by-language storage unit and delivers the Web contents to the display unit. When the Web contents are transmitted from the Web server, the display unit automatically displays the Web contents on a display unit according to the display language preliminarily set in the display language setting storage unit. Consequently, the user can use the Web contents in the desired language without designation of the display language at accessing time to the Web server.
There are disclosed an information terminal device and a network system designed to obtain information displayed in the same language as that used in an application from a server in a case where the information is obtained from the server through a network system (See Patent Document 5).
The network system includes means for acquiring language information indicated in application software operating in the terminal or displayed on the display unit, a serial number of software, or a model number of a peripheral device or means for designating a display language. The network system also includes means for adding one of the language information, the serial number, the model number, and the designated language to link information and transmitting it together with the link information. With such a configuration, a language displayed on the display unit of the information terminal is designated in accordance with, for example, the software serial number. Accordingly, it is not necessary for a user to select the language displayed on the information terminal. As a result, it is possible to obtain information displayed in the same language as that used in the application even though any language is used in the application.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication 2005-109703A    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication 2006-108750A    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Publication 2005-70914A    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Publication 2004-227199A    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Publication 2004-54501A
According to the Patent Document 1, the CPU acquires the image information of the EDID stored in the HDMI monitor to set the display condition when the DVD reproducing apparatus is connected to the HDMI monitor. However, the DVD reproducing apparatus does not change the display language so as to be in conformity with the language set in the HDMI monitor. Therefore, when a new DVD reproducing apparatus is connected to the HDMI monitor and the menu for performing various types of setting is displayed on the screen of the monitor, the user may not understand the initial displayed language. Consequently, the setting operation cannot proceed, thereby resulting in inconvenience.
According to the Patent Document 2, since the display mode for the display unit is set in accordance with the setting command of the user, it is possible to improve the convenience of the automatic setting and also emphasize the preference of the user. However, the system does not change the display language of the DVD reproducing apparatus so as to be in conformity with the setting language in the HDMI. Therefore, as mentioned above, when a new DVD reproducing apparatus is connected to the HDMI monitor, the user may not understand the initial displayed language. Consequently, the setting operation may not be performed, thereby resulting in inconvenience.
Further, the Patent Documents 3 to 5 do not disclose a structure in which a DVD) recorder is connected to the AV device for displaying an image on a screen and output audio from a speaker and the display language of the AV device is arbitrarily changed Therefore, these systems cannot solve a problem in that when a language such as used in a menu or a caption displayed on the screen of the AV device including the HDMI monitor is different from a language used in the DVD recorder, the languages may not be understood.